


This Place is Paradise

by bidachii



Series: Our Kind of Paradise [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not yet anyways, Romance, no they're not living together, this is a part of a universe i have in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bidachii/pseuds/bidachii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun wouldn't usually get too disheartened. Because Taeil was always there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place is Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaehyoons97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/gifts).



> yay i finally wrote a thing for jaeil. /pats self on the back.
> 
> title is from nct 127's [paradise](https://alwaysdreaminghigh.com/2016/07/15/lyrics-nct-127-paradise-hangul-romanization-and-english-translation/).

Jaehyun leaned back against the sofa, heaving a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. He was tired, from school and from his part-time job. It was getting harder to juggle both of them at once, and he couldn't wait to graduate so there would be one less thing to worry about. That said, he was just a freshman, he just started university last spring and he should be enjoying his life, but alas, he couldn't.

After all, he was the one who insisted on living alone. Away from his fathers (yes, father _s_ ) and his older sister. It did get a bit lonely sometimes, especially without the dogs, but he wanted to try living on his own. Hence the part-time job. Although, he had started regretting his decision a little.

But Jaehyun wouldn't usually get too disheartened. Because—

"Oh, you're home?"

The familiar voice instantly soothed him, wrapping him in a warm bubble like a warm blanket in rainy days.

"Taeil hyung," he responded, tilting his head backwards until it was resting against the back of the sofa to look at Taeil who was looming behind him. He just got out of shower, Jaehyun observed, noting wet hair strands that were poking out from beneath the towel on Taeil's head. One bead of water slithered down Taeil's neck then disappeared beneath his loose white shirt.

Jaehyun swallowed.

"Bad day?" Taeil gently asked, resting both his hands on either side of Jaehyun's head. Jaehyun only hummed, too distracted by how close Taeil's face was now to form an intelligent response. Taeil smiled. Then swooped down to connect their lips together.

Startled, Jaehyun almost choked on his own saliva. But Taeil leaned away as soon as their lips met—only to place more kisses on Jaehyun's pliant mouth. Taeil's lips were soft, and his own chapped. He had no complaints, though, because it was perfect. _Taeil was perfect_.

"I'm guessing you were thinking about your family again?" Taeil said after he had settled down with Jaehyun on the sofa. Jaehyun's head was now rested on Taeil's shoulder with one of Taeil's hands petting his hair. Taeil had a knack for reading his mind, and Jaehyun was glad about it.

"A little," he replied, closing his eyes. "I was just thinking maybe I shouldn't have moved out, after all..."

At that, Taeil chuckled. "Even though you were the one who said, quote unquote, _I can take care of myself and not make you worry_?"

Jaehyun blushed, buried his face in Taeil's shirt as he tried not to punch him. He was super embarrassing—why did he have to say that?! And how dare Taeil bring it up!

"Hyung, please," he was so close to whining, he could feel it coming up the back of his throat, "more petting, less teasing." It made Taeil chuckle again, but he complied to Jaehyun's request. Jaehyun released a content sigh before wrapping his arms around Taeil's waist.

"I know you get lonely and tired sometimes, but..." Taeil spoke up after a few moments of silence. "You know you could always call me, right?"

It wasn't the first time Taeil had told him that, but each time never failed to make his heart soar. Times like these had been rare lately, what with Taeil's being a last year student in their university and Jaehyun with his own hectic freshman schedule. Surely Taeil was busier than him, yet he always made time for his small demands.

Jaehyun was too happy being spoiled by Taeil that he forgot the older had his own life.

"Yeah, thanks, hyung," he said in return, lightly squeezing Taeil in his embrace, "and I'm sorry if I'm being too childish when you have so much stuff to do."

"Oh, what's this? You're being uncharacteristically cute."

Jaehyun pinched Taeil's side and he startled out a laugh. His face was burning when Taeil placed a kiss on his head. It was things such as these that made him think that living alone wasn't so lonely anymore. Not when he knew Taeil was willing to fill the empty spots with his presence.

Jaehyun wouldn't usually get too disheartened. Because Taeil was always there to support him.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, sasa!!! i am a few hours late lol but i wanted to write this for you so... surprise? bet you didn't see this coming hehehe. thanks for always being there for me, thanks for being one of the best people i have in my life despite only _really_ talking to me for... not even a year? even though we've known each other for longer. i am always grateful for you and i owe you so much that i don't even know how to start repaying you.
> 
> idk what else to say; i think i have too many things to say that i'm not sure how to say it lmao orz anyways, happy birthday once again! (and no, i didn't forget your birthday!!) <3
> 
> to everyone who's reading; i hope you enjoyed this one! (LET JAEIL RISE!!1)


End file.
